Wings
by Gleek4
Summary: M for later chapters. Kurt, an angel taken from his home, has a long life ahead of him.
1. Chapter 1

Please that me know if this should be continued. If this is too similar to any other fic, let me know. I'll remove it.

* * *

><p>Screams. Never ending screams pierced the room.<p>

White flew around the room. A grunt then silence intruded the enclosed area.

The most beautiful creature slumped unconsciously to the bench below him. Dark red liquid slithered down the curves of the creature. A diamond collar, that appeared to be more than for decoration, sat shimmering around the creature's neck.  
>The man who had attached the collar to the creature grabbed it by its pure white wings which held many feathers flawed by the red liquid. He proceeded to toss the creature in a cage where it would stay until it was shipped to its new owner.<p>

Blaine Anderson, a young man of only seventeen who didn't have a problem in lounging in his parents' wealthy lifestyle, was coming home for the summer before returning to Dalton for his Senior year.  
>As soon as he arrived, his mother practically tackled him into a hug. As he returned the affection, he noticed a camera directed at him.<p>

"Did you upgrade our security?"

His mother nodded but didn't take a moment to explain. She ushered him into the living room where his father was reading from his laptop.

"Son, we have decided that it was time you had something to be responsible for."

Blaine's stomach dropped. He could almost hear the word 'job' in the future.

"We have a surprise waiting for you in your room."

Blaine's dread was vanished as he rushed to his room. In contrast form the rest of the house, Blaine's room was black compared to the lightness of the rest of his home. In the corner stood a large cage that blocked whatever was inside from view.

Eager to see what the cage contained, Blaine lifted the heavy latch, and the cage creaked open. All that was visible to his eye was a pair of pure white wings tinged with what seemed to be blood. Toes were exposed, and the flawless skin was beautiful. The rest of the body was hidden by the wings which wrapped around the creature's figure.

The young man locked the cage once more and rushed down to his parents. "Where did you ever find one?"

Blaine's mother smiled. "We were very lucky. It has been freshly collar, so it's sure to be frisky." She winked at her son while handing him a small remote that fit in the palm of his hand.

Blaine returned to his room and reopened the cage. He tugged the creature from his holding place, and the wings ruffled at the foreign touch. The creature seemed to be in a state of peace, but Blaine was much too eager to play with his new toy.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on the right wing. Icy blue eyes snapped open, and the perfect scream of bells rang out.

Blaine snatched his hand away and stared at the creature that seemed to be in so much anguish. The creature stared back waiting for the pain to return.

"You're beautiful," Blaine blurted softly.

The creature neither smiled nor spoke, instead, it lower its eyes and stood. Taking a place at the wide French doors, which led to a balcony, light shimmered off the flawless creature.

Blaine's gift was perfect; it was all his to show off, to use as bragging rights, and to use as a way to obtain physical pleasure.

Angels were notoriously known as being the perfect lover even though they were pure creatures.

The creature stared out at the open world, a precious gift that everyone took for advantage, and it nearly wept at the thought that it was a gift he would never be given.

While the majestic thing watched from the closed door, Blaine examined every part of his present's revealed body that wasn't hidden by the short shorts or white wings tinted by blood which nearly grazed the floor below. Blaine idly thought of how he would pluck the feathers tinged with red to perfect the creature.

Hesitantly, he reached forward to grab onto one of the flawed feathers, and as soon as he so much as touch the wing, the creature cried out again, and its knees shook, ready to give out. With a sharp tug, the feather released into Blaine's hand, and another shriek of bells echoed through the room.

The creature did not turn to face his new master. Instead, it composed itself.

Blaine twirled the red stained feather between his fingers, enjoying its soft texture. His gift was magnificent. His present was more gorgeous than anything he had ever seen. His award was perfect.

Blaine's creature was an angel.

Gazing out of the door, the angel focused on the cloudy memory of his father. The last time he had seen the man, the angel had been only six years of age. His mother passed away twenty days before he was taken from his home. Tears threatened the angel when thoughts of the man breaking down without his family.

"What are you thinking?"

The angel hadn't realized that his new owner had been in the room.

"My father," the creature replied quietly.

"What is your name?"

The angel was taken by surprise. No one had asked for a name since the removal from Burt.

"Kurt Hummel," the angel smiled for the first time.

"Kurt…" Blaine was quiet. It didn't seem original enough. It wasn't majestic enough, and the name didn't suit the beautiful creature.

As if the angel was reading Blaine's mind, he quietly whispered, "I like my name. My father named me Kurt."

"How old are you?" Kurt remained quiet for a moment before replying.

"I don't remember." There were so many things didn't remember although his life was still very young, but the only thing he feared the most was outliving everyone he once knew. Angels were known for living an implicit amount of years because once their masters died, the creature escaped for a while before being captured once more.

Blaine stroked the top of his angel's wing absentmindedly as he followed his beauty's stare, but Kurt shrieked. Anger bubbled up in the owner and he reached out for a different spot on the opposite wing, but he got the same result.

"Where the hell is your spot?" Blaine growled gripping the base of the wing, and Kurt fell to the floor in pain. The pleasure point on angels was typically easy to find, but Blaine tried all day to the find it on Kurt until his angel fell to the floor in pain.

"On your knees," Blain growled, frustrated by not being able to find the spot on his angel that would give the creature a feeling of euphoria. Feeling his new found power seize his entire being, Blaine took total control, and Kurt wept silently as he turned over to study the wooden floor below him attempting to block out the horrid feeling which flamed within his entire being.

When the angel finally fell asleep, Blaine carried him to the short bed below his and admired his prize, but the changing feathers did not go unnoticed. Not only were they falling out at random moments, but the tips at the very end were not only stained with red but flawed by deadly black.

When Kurt woke up, he was in a small bed lower to the ground then Blaine's king sized bed. He was a pet. His own humanity had been taken from him, and ever since he was forcibly taken from his father, he had no longer been referred to as a male.

Blaine pushed an apple into his angel's hand. "Eat," he commanded. He watched his pet consume the fruit with pleasure. Unable to contain himself, Blaine pushed his lips upon the young angel's. The angel whimpered and tried to free himself, but the owner grabbed the tiny remote which resided in his pocket and pressed the first button his finger could find.

Kurt fell with thud to the floor, and even though he seemed to be unconscious, his body convulsed.

Blaine released the button and looked at the remote in his hand to see that he had it set to maximum power. Kurt sat up after a moment and kept his eyes adverted. He remained silent and rigid when Blaine recaptured his mouth.

"Like heaven," Blaine mumbled after releasing his angel.

The winged creature remained in its spot until Blaine confirmed he was done. Kurt made his way to the gaze out the closed French doors. Blaine opened one and nodded when silently asked for permission to go out onto the balcony.

White swarmed about the air when the wind blew, and when the breeze settled, a few feathers stayed behind, falling soundlessly to the wood below the angel's feet.

"Why do you keep losing feathers?" Blaine stood beside his prize and stroked a wing absentmindedly.

The beauty cringed in pain, "I don't know." The hand clamped down on his wing eliciting a scream. Kurt fell heavily against the banister while Blaine returned to his room. Pulling out his laptop, he searched angels, and hundreds of pictures appeared of flawless skin and multicolored feathers.

Furthering his search, Blaine found exactly what he was looking for.

"_When an angel is taken from its original birth place, they are young to prevent them from falling in love. _

_In 1983, Anya, born in Western Europe, was discovered at age nineteen, a late age for angel, and taken from her home to be sold. Eight weeks later, she was discovered featherless and deceased. A man from her birthplace stepped forward shortly after and told his tale of how they had been sweethearts even before her wings developed. The man she had been sold to was not reported of abusing her; he had been kind to her. _

_After the tragic accident, the man who had owned her died at a young age. _

_It was known from then that to let an angel lose its feathers and return to heaven is a sin among humans. A hard life lives ahead of those who let the purist of creatures suffer._

_Every once in a while, an angel will be able to fall again for its owner which will keep its life sustained, but if a not, the angel must be returned to its love in order to live. To even make an angel weep is a horrid sin for an angel is a gift unto the human world to brighten the innocence within the darkness contained by man."_

Blaine swallowed heavily looking over to his creature who stood rigid on the balcony. Deep in his mind, he knew that he would never win his angel's heart after the monstrous things he had done to his beauty.

The next day, Blaine tended to his angel with sweet delicacy, feeding him well and holding him gently. But all the while, the creature's petite body remained tense.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked quietly, but his angel only pointed to the French doors which lead to the balcony. He stood there for hours on end until the sun began to dim and the warmth of day settled. The remaining feathers cocooned around his body, and finally, he entered Blaine's room reluctantly.

"Did you love someone before you were taken?" Blaine asked when his prize curled up and faced away from him.

Kurt frozen as his mind reeled back to his childhood before the odd nubs on his back began to develop into what would become the valuable wings.

"No," he murmured in a soft peal of bells, but one face shined in his memory though he pushed for freedom from the glaring eyes he remembered all to clearly.

It wasn't until two days later that Blaine watched silently from his perch on his bed that he noticed the changing wings. They fluttered and stretched in the summer air, but the feathers dropped helplessly to fly freely in the breeze. The beautiful wings that once caressed the floor were much shorter than when Blaine had revealed his creature.

When the beauty finally returned that night, tears were evident in the crystal orbs as well as streaks along his prefect porcelain cheeks.

Without the touch of the little remote or a hand to the wing, the beautiful being gracefully swayed in almost a slow motion like state to the flooring.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Characters and the song don't belong to me. Thank you, Ic3Yuki, for informing me that there were similarites. I hope this chapter stands better on terms of originality.

* * *

><p>Blaine carried his angel to his Mercedes which normally wouldn't have been adequate considering the wide wingspan, but the majestic wings fell limp, clinging to the final few feathers they held left.<p>

He drove desperately in the dark of night, searching for a signal from God who may have been watching over his innocent child.

After miles of driving, a business sign reflected in the glare of a dim streetlight, and Blaine slammed on his brakes. The fallen beauty's limp body flew forward from the impact of the sudden stop, and his porcelain face pressed gently against the cold, misted over window. The cause of the stop was a lone word that struck in boy's mind. _Hummel._

The shop ended up to be a mechanical garage, and, as if a blessing from the Heavenly Father, an address was labeled on the locked door.

Without a second thought about who might answer the door he would be ringing at two o'clock in the morning, Blaine scrambled back into his car and drove off as quickly as he could.

As expected, all the lights in the house were off, and a truck sat in the driveway. Blaine pulled his creature from his car and shot a nervous glance that the three feathers resting ominous on his leather seats. In the moonlight, the flawless skinned angel nearly glowed a pale almost-blue hue.

Blaine rang the doorbell before knocking, and finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a worn down looking man answered warily. The man's eyes widened as soon as he saw the teenage boy holding out the precious gift born into a vain world.

"How?" He asked incredulously. "My baby…"

"Please, sir, he needs help. Help that I can't give him," Blaine hurried to explain.

"I'll give you anything for him. I'll give you everything!"

"Just take him. I have his registration and his remote. But please, don't let him die."

A taller boy no older than Blaine appeared behind the weary man. "What's going on?" He asked yawned widely, trying to catch a glimpse at what was happening.

The creature, still unconscious in Blaine's arms, was revealed to the tall boy. "Kurt?" asked he, and the wings of the creature ruffled while two more feathers swayed to the hard concrete below their feet.

The man reached out his arms silently begging for his son, and Blaine passed his prize over. The man's hand brushed accidently across the limp wing, and Kurt's eyes flashed open as he shrieked.

Tears jumped into man's eyes while he quickly readjusted his hands and clutched to his son. "I have you now, baby. It's going to be okay."

The man looked back up to Blaine. "Please, how can I ever repay you?"

"Fix him," Blaine mumbled, thinking back on what he had done on the pure creature. He pushed the paperwork and the remote in the man's hand before running back to his car.

"Carole!" the man choked out when he returned inside the house, and a woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What is it, Burt? Who was at the door? Come on back to b-

The rest of her sentence stuck in her throat when she saw Burt holding the fallen angel. She rushed down the stairs and flailed her hands about his peacefully face.

"Finn," she voice thick with tears, "go back to bed and rest for school tomorrow."

Finn did as he was told and left the scene while his mother and Burt cradled the being, but his mind refused to settle back down when he went down to his room.

He revealed the news the next day at glee only to have Santana break down in tears. She clutched her long black tresses and rocked herself in the corner of the choir room.

Mercedes grabbed to Finn's arm pleading to details about her former best friend, but Finn had no details to spare.

When Finn returned home, his mother was at work as well as his father, but lying on the bed that Burt was never able to let go was Kurt.

"Kurt?" Finn whispered, and the angel's eye flickered open. But when Kurt met Finn's eyes, he instantly broke eye contact while his filled with tears.

"Hello, Finn Hudson."

"What happen to your...your…"

"My life here is almost done," Kurt whispered staring up at the ceiling.

"But…but you just got home. What about Burt?"

The angel closed his eyes. "Do you honestly think I would have chosen this fate? I just met my father for the first time in…" Kurt no longer remembered how long he had been away. "Are you living here now?"

"When you were taken away, your father was a wreck. My mom started bringing over meals, and he finally asked her to move in. I was only ten by this point, and I didn't understand what had happened until I met Brittney." 

Brittney was the purest of all the angels ever known to roam the earth, but her time came much too soon. But her tale was not Finn's to tell.

Cautiously, Finn approached the bed and gazed at the magnificent creature. "Don't stare at me like that, please."

"Is there anything I can do? You can't go, it's not time."

Kurt laughed coldly, "There is no one who could make a difference with the exception of God himself."

The teenage boy sat down beside the beauty and noticed that how the icy blue eyes slowly glazed over. "Kurt, don't leave…" Hands shaking, Finn reached out to take the angel's face with his palms, and never before had he felt such perfection.

But the last feather fell from the empty wings, and Kurt's weighed down shoulders fell limp as well the rest of his body. Finn clutched to the fallen angel, his hands brushing against the spine of the empty wings. No scream followed, but a small smile graced his face.

However, a soft bell-like voice rang through the room causing Finn to tighten his grip as he glanced around.

"Let go of him, Finn. I must bring him home," and there beside the limp beauty was Brittney. Her hand was gently sitting upon Kurt's back directly between the dead wing spines.

She didn't smile as she gathered Kurt into her arms, and she stroked the ageless face. "It wasn't fair, was it, baby?" She murmured to the fallen angel. "To love so long shouldn't be a sin. You'll never know pain again, sweet angel."

Brittney spoke as if Finn wasn't even in the room, but he watched silently until he found his voice.

"I don't understand."

For a moment, Finn believed she wouldn't answer, but she spoke softly while cradling the other. "When an angel is torn from its first love and fails to fall again, the angel is torn from the inside, proceeding to lose all the pure feathers. Once the angel returns home, they no longer feel any pain, and they no longer remember their life on Earth."

"How does it happen? I mean, angels being born on Earth."

"God believes that even the darkest man deserves a light, so he sends his child to be reborn amongst the families that need a light desperately." She took Kurt's face with one hand, "God knew that Burt was going to need someone to look after him after Karen passed away, but you were taken from him as well, so he gave him your mother, a sweet selfless woman."

Finn's throat began to close up, "Don't take him from me," he whispered. "It wasn't his time. He was taken from me, and I need him." The words flowed fluently from his mouth, and Finn didn't fully understand what he was saying.

The angel's frown set in deeper. "Though you were given only one chance, you blew it."

"I didn't know then!" Finn protested before pausing. "What happened to you, Brit?"

"There is only one who can tell you that," she whispered.

"Why is it that you still remember?"

"God gifted me with her memory, and in return, I come to retrieve those who fall so gracefully yet so painfully sad." She stood with Kurt in her arms.

"Wait! Please, give me one more chance." A song rang through Finn's mind, and tears began to fall helplessly from his eyes when he began to sing brokenly.

_If God had a name, what would it be  
>And would you call it to his face<br>If you were faced with him in all his glory  
>What would you ask if you had just one question<em>

The angel looked at her palm which had begun to glow a vibrant light and smiled, placing it over Kurt's chest.

"God knows what your question would be, Finn Hudson. If you hurt him, God will not be so forgiving for he can take away his child's life on Earth as quickly as he gave it."

She set the fallen angel back upon the bed and disappeared when Kurt's chest rose with breath.

When Burt arrived home that evening, he rushed down to the room he had refused to enter since Kurt was taken from him as a small child. Eyes searching for his son, he was shocked to see Finn just sitting beside Kurt.

Without speaking a work, Burt gathered the angel in his arms, remembering to be wary of the sensitive wings, and cradled him close. But when Kurt did not wake, Burt turned to Finn desperately. "What happened?"

"He's sleeping," Finn murmured softly, sparing the man details of his son's death and rebirth.

The older man looked back down to see that Kurt's body did indeed move with the intake of air. "Thank you, God, for bringing back my boy."

The next day when Finn came home from school, he found Kurt peering out of the window; a vacant expression claimed his face.

"Kurt?"

The angel neither turned to see the approaching boy nor did he acknowledge him.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving, dude. Oh, and everyone wants to see you." The spines which currently held twelve feathers ruffled. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want them to see me. Ever."

"Why? Mercedes asks about you every day!"

"No one has seen me since I was…I don't remember…" A wrinkle appeared between the angel's eyebrows as he tried to remember. "I never want them to see me like this. To people, I'm a pet, Finn. There's so much hate out there."

Guilt panged at Finn. Kurt didn't want to remain on Earth where he was treated as less than a human by many except for the few who treasured and spoiled their angels. It was his fault that Kurt was stuck here.

As if Kurt was reading in on Finn's mind, he spoke, "it isn't your fault. Brittney told me about what had happened."

"How…?" Confusion was clear upon his face.

Kurt raised his angelic face upward and closed his eyes. "I can hear her; she speaks with me sometimes."

For such a tender moment, tears remained away from the angel's orbs.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, for everything that has happened to you, but you are home know. There are people here who love you and care for you. You don't have to worry anymore, and you never have to feel pain again."

Kurt's mind refused to believe such nonsense, and he glanced nervously at the tiny remote that sat beside him on the kitchen table.

Later that night, when Kurt thought he was alone, he snuck out to the backyard where the neighbors wouldn't be able to spot him. When he raised his porcelain face to the dark stormy sky once more, he wore the ugliest face he could muster.

"Why did you send me here, God!"

What Kurt wasn't aware of was Finn who stood at the backdoor watching and listening in to the pain in the angel's raw voice. 

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt reentered the house and hurried down soundlessly to his room, he was surprised to see that Finn was awake. The boy opened his arms, and Kurt looked away remembering when he had met Finn.

But he couldn't stop his feet when they began to move towards the other.

The angel was almost frightened when Finn's arms went around him that his wings would be touched, but Finn was wary and avoided them. The moment his cheek touched Finn's chest, he went limp. It just felt right.

"I haven't seen you since you were little," Finn murmured. "So many things have changed."

Kurt remained silent; he had no idea what to say in response, and he didn't want to ask what exactly had changed had changed. Sleep came quickly that night, and when the angel woke, Finn had his arms wrapped around his waist. His wings hung around the boy, but he pulled away to climb out of the bed. In the process, Finn woke and caught Kurt's wrist.

"We're all really happy you are home."

Kurt nodded, letting his hand go limp until Finn allowed it to fall from his grip. Without another word, Kurt proceeded up the stairs and sat at the wide window where he gazed at the sunrise. Finn, coming up to the kitchen from readying himself for school in his usual pair of jeans and polo, shot the angel one long last look before leaving the house.

To Finn's much surprise, the creature no longer sat at his post near the closed off portal when he arrived home.

Kurt had found the dresser his mother had used when she was still living, and her unique perfume still clung to the old cherry wood drawers. He sat facing the dresser, taking comfort in the sweet aroma of his mother when Finn entered.

"Kurt?" The angel didn't did not move from his spot on the floor nor did he look up at the one who had called his name. "What are you doing in here?"

"She's with me," he murmured, his eyes cast elsewhere.

Finn sat down on the plush carpet next to the angel and took his porcelain face in his hands.

"She wants me to come home," his voice heavy with emotion, but his eyes remained far away.

"Who?" Finn asked softly, "who wants you to leave." He avoided using the word home, hoping that Kurt would find that Earth could be home too.

"My mom."

Finn inched closer and brought the beauty to his chest, once again remembering to be wary of wings once more.  
>"She said that I can't come home yet. She said that I'm needed for something."<p>

"Ask her what you need to do."

"She's not allowed to. I'll know when the time is right."

Finn didn't say anything, and when Kurt finally shook his head, his eyes returned to the room. He climbed out of Finn's arms without a word and left the room, the normally creamy skin brighten with a hint of pink embarrassment.

"Kurt- Kurt, wait!" Finn raced after the other who stopped at the top of the stairs. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

Kurt did not turn back to look in the confused chocolate orbs. "I love my father more than anything on this planet, and I wouldn't wish away my life in order to go home if it meant that my father would be alone here where dark plagues every corner."

When the creature turned, crystal clear eyes were void of tears. "Am I destined to remain in this house to rot where I can hide from the judging eyes?"

All the words which flowed with such smoothness from the beauty's lips jumbled in Finn's mind as he lost himself in the lovely face of the angel.

"Don't," the angel whispered take a step back when Finn realized he had begun to lean in towards him. "You would regret it," Kurt turned, proceeding down the stairs. "You don't understand angels."

"You can teach me," Finn insisted, but the angel turned the corner and disappeared.

Later that night, while Kurt stared out the glass doors, they slowly opened, and a breeze played with Kurt's hair.

"Go feel free," Burt stood gazing out as his son did and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "I'll watch over you. Nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here."

Kurt stood and faced his father; Burt wrapped his arms around son and silently thanked God once more for his son. Kurt rushed out into the open air, and the wind picked up the feathers held firmly to the spine of wings. Stretching, the wings extended to their full extent.

While the exchange between father and son took place, Finn was down in the joint room searching for information on angels.

_Carmelo, an angel described in a journal found in Rome, was reported to have been gone missing once its owner passed away. A close friend had said that the angel's wings wilted, much like a dying flower, and followed its owner to heaven. _

_The life of an angel has never been determined, but once the angel reaches age twenty, appearance has been reported to remain unchanged. _

_The longest living angel is Alun, the only freed angel known is the world. Alun was passed down through generations, after sixty years of being in the family, the angel was presented a golden collar which protected the freed angel from bring collared by another seller and sold off. _

Finn continued reading through Anya's tale, and he was still confused. He didn't understand why Kurt had almost lost all his feathers, and he didn't understand the solemn façade Kurt wore as a mask.

When Kurt came from his outdoor venture, he instantly approached his bed. With his wings spread he fell slowly to his bed, only his toes touching the floor until the very last minute, and Finn watched the graceful movement.

"Kurt?" Wings rustled at the voice, and the angel looked in Finn's direction, acknowledging that he had heard the call. "Why did you almost leave?"

Kurt shrugged, "There could be lots of reasons."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The angel remained silent before shrugging off the question.

Finn crawled into bed his own bed and spied at the beauty, and Kurt opened his eyes felling a pair watching him. After only a moment of the eyes connecting, Finn clambered back out of his bed and brought the angel to his chest.

But when the boy woke in the morning, the creature was gone.

Finally, it was the weekend, and Finn sat at his computer researching more angel tales.

_Although it's only been heard of once, and angel may perish if the one it loves does not love back, the angel will live suffer a most dread life. Aquela, a winged beauty was greatly attached to her owner, but the man only used his possession as a status booster. Slowly, the beautiful gift faded until it was nothing more than an emotionless being. The soul had already been returned to heaven, its proper home, but the body remained on Earth until the emotionless creature was no longer wanted by a single being. Only then would God's light shine down and rescue the damaged innocence. _

_When an angel is tainted by a human, feather often change colors or fall out. Fabia, the first angel found in America was tortured a large number a men in a gang bang. Considering the number of people who had been included in the rape scene and the damage, every last feather darkened and fell until nothing remained, and God's hand shone down and collected his precious gift._

Finn looked to Kurt who was resting his bed with his eyes light closed. Brown eyelashes relaxed gingerly upon defined cheekbones.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

The boy choose his words carefully, hoping to kept Kurt calm. "Can I touch you wings?"

Fierce blue eyes clearer than a cloudless day opened nearly violently. White wrapped the angel as if he was guarding himself from an attack. "No."

"Why?"

"When they are touched, a sensation worse than pain is simulated," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

Finn went back to his studies.

_The wings of an angel, the pure rarities, are often thought along with the pleasure spot which is typically located on an angel's wing. The pleasure spot is stimulated by the owner usually during intercourse to allow the angel to feel the same wonderful feeling the owner is consider angels are thought of the best lovers for both men and females. However, if an angel is in love with other that is not the owner, pain will strike through the creature's body when the wings are touched. _

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you at least turn you back towards me so I can look?"

The beauty looked absolutely unsure, but he did as he was asked. Finn took in the wondrous sight of the majestic creature, and as his eyes traveled back and forth from each wing, trying to pinpoint the most pleasurable area, he spotted at the skin between the bases of the wings. It all clicked for Finn. Most eyes would simply overlook the unblemished area and shoot straight for the rare milky feathers.

"I can make you feel good, Kurt," Finn whispered, and before Kurt had a chance to move or respond, the boy gently placed a hand on the smooth flawless skin.

A scream echoed throughout the room, and Finn froze fearing he had a mistake, but the beauty thrashed his head accompanied by a moan and a lift of his hips.

"F- Finn!"

Then Finn realized exactly what he was doing, and he leaned forward to place a tender kiss upon the spot, and Kurt's heavy breathing filled the room.

"Thank you," he mumbled before leaving the bed.

"Where are you going?"

When the beauty turned back, Finn spied the stain on the dark short and understood that Kurt was going to change jeans. And when Kurt reemerged, Finn was back at his computer. Three days later, while Kurt stood silently at his post, he thought back to when he met Finn and the few times he saw him before he was taken in ownership.

The beauty frowned at the harsh memories. As if the boy could read the angel's mind the moment he stepped through the door, he spoke. "Why is it you can't remember how long you've been gone, but you can remember me?"

When the angel shrugged, Finn hurried to his laptop before the question vanished from his mind.

'_Memories are never guaranteed for an angel other than those which include the angel's love.' _

The article was confusing enough, so Finn didn't bother reading the rest.

"Kurt, did he hurt you?"

The angel remained silent, and he felt Finn's arms wined around him. "Do your wings hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's just…warm. Of course I was hurt," his voice thinned, "every brush of a feather from his finger was like a shock through my spine."

Finn didn't say anything in response; his mind was frantic with images of what the owner had done to him. The beauty began to fall asleep in the boy's silence.

In the morning, the boy woke before the angel and was disappointed to see the slight frown set on the sleeping beauty's face.

"Are you sure I can't come see him? It's been eleven years. He was my only friend…"

The boy chomped on his bottom lip all during glee practice, and Santana sat away from the group, holding her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth hearing a soft whisper in her ear.

Later that night, after Finn had had his fill of angel information for the day, he found his hands gently massaging the angel's shoulders which were the surprisingly tight. Eventually, Finn worked his hands into the pleasure spot until he had Kurt's back pressed against his chest and moaning. Majestic white wings spread wide when the beauty breathed Finn's name shakily.

"Finn- Finn, wait…" It nearly tore Kurt apart to have the boy stop.

"Why, Kurt? Just feel good for a change," Finn kissed the smooth skin, earning another moan.

Kurt considered explaining, but he was sure Finn, being who he was, wouldn't get what he was really doing. "You wouldn't understand." 

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany was a thankful angel; she had so many things to praise God for giving her, and she did every day. She, and a few others who suffered without the ones they loved and were loved back, were given the rare option to visit Earth as long as they completed a job. Usually, Brittany was sent to collect those who were being taken from the darkness of the world.

She frowned upon the broken creature, displeased with the wasted beauty, and she stared down at the precious coveted fallen feathers resting on the comforter.

Brittany had never seen a moment so pure yet so sad.

The innocent was wrapped tightly in a familiar man's arms. Brittany placed a hand on Kurt's back, and spoke with Finn. The boy angered her for she remembered very clearly when Finn had lost his chance at such a young age.

'_He doesn't deserve such a gift,' _Brittany thought bitterly to herself, but when God disagreed, she followed orders as usually. Before she left the beauty with Finn, she made herself more than clear about what would happen if he was to mess up.

As she left, she watched stoically while Finn swept his fingers through mussed brown tresses.

"Brittany? Why are you still tormenting me?"

There in the woods, their old meeting place, was Santana sitting upon a tree stump, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm here with you," Brittany whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders, "I've got you."  
>Instinctually, full white wings cocooned around Santana.<p>

"No, you're not, Brit. You're gone. You're dead, and I'm just crazy."

Every time that Brittany visited her, she always regretted it because of Santana's horrid sobs. But no matter how hard she attempted to stay away, the angel always found herself in a world of darkness with her arms around her love due to the calling of her name during the loneliest night.

"Santana, can I talk to you?"

The girl lifted her head from her arms where she had fallen in a daydreaming, remembering the angel's tender embrace. She looked around to see that the choir room was vacant with the exception of Finn and herself.

"What do you want?" She kept her eyes trained of the scuffed tile floor.

"I want to know what happened to you and Brittany."

Wild brown eyes flashed to life. "Don't fucking say that name! What right do you have to use it?" She growled, standing.

"I know you know that Kurt is home," her eyes emptied of emotion.

"Why is it fair that he got a second chance, but she was taken from me?" She murmured more to herself than Finn.

"I've done a lot of research in the past couple of days, but I'm still so confused. When Kurt was brought home by his previous owner, almost all his feathers were gone. He died in my arms, Santana, and Brittany came to take him."

"You saw her?" Finn nodded, and tears welled in her eyes. "Brittany…"

"She mentioned you, and I was hoping that you could tell me what happened."

Santana sat back down in her chair and swiped at her eyes before starting.

"Remember back in first grade how close Brittany and I were?" Finn nodded again. "We never separated until buds appeared on back. A few days later, she was gone. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I saw her again. The owner had brought her home to visit, and we reconnected instantly. I was the first one she ran to. By that time, I knew almost everything out there to learn about angels, and I figured out that I was her _one_."

Finn shifted his weight before sitting, realizing that she had plenty to share.

"It wasn't hard for me to realize that I was just as much hers as she was mine. But then, her owner took her back home. He allowed her to fly to me on occasion, but it was rare. You know the woods we used to hide in before egging Hummel's house? The two of us spent so many hours there. The last time she came to see me was December 5, 2010. The lustrous feathers I often ran over with my fingers were gone except for a fine few."

"That is how Kurt was when we got him!" Finn blurted.

"Don't interrupt me, Hudson," Santana glared before continuing. "I stroked her hair that night while she whispered how much she loved me. Then she was gone, like a spirit drifting away. Sometimes, I feel her, but I can never tell if it's true. God, I miss her so much."

Then she was crying, sobbing like a helpless child, and Finn awkwardly hugged her. Santana weakly shoved at him. "You don't deserve Kurt! After what you did to him, God shouldn't have given him more time here."

Finn didn't want to think about his young childhood spent with Kurt. "Do you know why he had lost so many feathers?"

Santana glared again before laughing cruelly. "Are you really that dense? You and Mercedes were Kurt's only friends in kindergarten. Think about it Hudson, before you stood up in front of everyone in the playground and shouted about how gay in was in first grade without knowing the entire meaning just so you could make friends with Puck and the other guys, he was really attached to you."

Finn flinched violently at the daunting memory.

"Angels don't forget things like that, Finn, but he clutched to the good memories he had when he went through all the torture angels are put through."

The boy rushed from the room, attempting to shut out Santana while she shouted after him. "He'll never smile again! You can't learn to love, not even something as precious as an angel."

Finn scrambled into the safety of his car, trying to catch his breath while being thrown in his past.

When the boy entered his home and saw the beauty gazing out at the woods where Santana and Brittany spent so much time together, he became enraged.

"Kurt!" The angel turned, acknowledging the fact that he had been called. Finn approached the beauty, and the angel shrink in the looming shadow. "Smile for me."

Kurt did as he was asked, but the light smile did not touch his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you. It was so long ago, and we were just kids, but I know that still doesn't excuse it."

The angel was clearly shocked for it was practically written across his face, and he stepped away, looking down upon the floor beneath him.

"You remember it, don't you?"

"Like it was yesterday," Kurt murmured.

"Tell me everything you remember."

"I was sitting on the swings with Mercedes on September 23, 2001. We both had our shoes off, and I could feel the soft sand the swing set stood over squish between my toes. The two of us had been waiting for you as usual, but I saw you off in the distance talking to Noah. Mercedes and I talked idly about the upcoming weekend and how we planned to go to the park when you came over. Your eyes were downcast and darkened by the clouds which rolled over the shinning sun."

As Kurt continued his story, his eyes remained far away as if he were viewing the scene while Finn sat beside him.

"I poked you in the side because it usually made you giggle, and I didn't want to see you sad anymore. But when I did, you slapped my hand away. You said that I wasn't to touch you because I was a queer little gay. Even though I didn't know what the words mention yet, I ran away sobbing because it was obvious you were made at me. Mercedes followed after to where I hid underneath the slide. When recess was over and rain was pouring, Mercedes had to get a teacher because I had refused to come from my spot. I never had to face you after that because that weekend, I was taken from my dad who was still deeply mourning the death of my mother."

Finn was nearly gasping for breath at this point, choking on silent sobs. As much as he wanted Kurt to stop, he didn't.

"The gym teacher had been the one to report me. When we had changed into our gym attire, which consisted of an unflattering thin t-shirt and shorts, the buds of my wings were seen prodding the material. Angel hunters, typically men who have the legal right to take an angel into custody if proper paper work is not presented, barged into our home and took me. My father's face crumpled with pure pain as he fell to his knees begging for me while I squirmed, screamed, and sobbed helplessly in the arms of strangers. I didn't even get to hug him goodbye."

Tears streaked Finn's cheeks, and he left the table abruptly. Kurt did not shed a tear, but his eyes remained trained on the floor until the front door opened.

"Hey, Kiddo," Burt greeted his son, but Kurt finally stood and wrapped his arms around his father.

"I love you, Daddy," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

Burt didn't need to be told that his son didn't mean he missed him while he was away at work. "I love you, too, Kurt," he sighed gently, carefully wrapping his arms around his son.

Finn watched from afar at the scene, remembering what Santana had told him.

That night, Finn crawled into bed with Kurt who did not protest. It wasn't until Finn made up his mind, bent his head, and gently kissed the angel's collarbone that he squirmed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove them wrong," he mumbled.

Kurt wanted to push him away saying that he didn't understand what he was doing, but all thoughts were wiped from his mind when Finn began to message the smooth skin between his wings.

Any words of protest that may have escaped his lips were muffled by Finn's mouth which pressed hotly to his own.

As the angel rocked his hips in search of friction wanted from the force pleasure of the point, Finn idly wondered if he was doing this only to prove Santana wrong. Perhaps he didn't understand angels quite as well as he had thought.

The next morning, while Finn readied himself for school, he bid the angel goodbye without a reciprocating farewell. The fragile beauty remained silent and stoic at his post. Finn's quick eyes, however, failed to take notice in the discoloration of the tips of the bottom row of feathers attached to the beautiful, nearly-full wings. 

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know the plot is pretty shaky, but there isn't much I can change at this point. In my opinion, there is too much hugging and holding and not enough plot. Thanks to all of you how have stuck with me! There will probably be another chapter or so.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come for a walk with me. No one will try to get you as long as I am here." Finn cajoled fiddling with the flawless fingers.<p>

Silently, Kurt followed Finn outside, and his wings spanned out in the warmth of the sun. A gently breeze wafted the sweet smell of fall surrounded the two. He lifted his face to the fanning sun freely allowing the heat to tickle his cheeks.

"Kurt?" The angel broke from his trance to see that Finn was at his side. A calloused hand wound lightly around his wrist before slipping down to his hand. "I think someone is following us. Don't look behind you," he whispered into his ear.

Hands remained clasped together until Finn desired to be closer, so he slipped an arm around Kurt's waist. Obediently, the angel stayed close beside him sinking into the inviting warmth of the man's side. After a moment past, Finn faked a cough in order to look his shoulder. The man spotted behind them still walked leisurely behind him glancing down at his phone.

"Come on," Finn tugged the beauty up to the house and walked slow enough to make sure that man past the house before proceeding into their home.

"Kurt, Mercedes and Puck are coming over tomorrow." Finn mentioned attempting to be as casual as possible while he stared down at his homework.

The angel physically stilled and turned to Finn with a deep frown and wide eyes. "Why would you do this to me?"

"They want to see you so badly! How was I supposed to say no?"

Kurt dropped his head into his hands, and his lips moved silently and quickly. He prayed that his pain would one day ease.

That night, just as every night, Finn crawled into bed with Kurt and took him in his arms. When the beauty slept quietly, Finn stretched his neck to see the other's face; he was met with disappointment when a soft set frown etched itself on the beauty's features.

Finn rested his head against the tousled hair lost in deep thought.

When he woke he the morning, Finn was alone.

The boy's bad day didn't stop there. After glee, Rachel pulled him aside.

"Finn, I…uh…I want to take a break. I can't have any distractions while we prepare for regionals."

"You're dumping me for a singing competition? Really?"

"It's not just a singing competition, Finn!" she argued, "this is what I want to do with my life, and I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't start succeeding. Besides, there has been something pulling us apart. I mean, we don't even want to spend time with me anymore! You'd rather go home to it! Don't you understand?"

A man peered out at the scene considering the loud discussion was in the middle over the empty hallway, but neither Rachel nor Finn noticed; they were too absorbed in their sudden feud.

"Kurt is not an it! He has feelings just like everyone else, and he was my best friend when I was little. He's been gone for all these years, and when he is finally home, you can't spare some of my time so I can be with him. And no, Rachel, I don't understand." Finn left the scene before Rachel could rebuke, and she dropped her head into her hands. She truly did love the boy, but it was enough anymore. So she lifted her gloomy brown orbs to watch her love walk out of her life.

From down in the basement, white wings ruffled when the front door slammed shut and heavy footsteps clomped down the stairs.

Callused hands gripped petite wrists, and slammed them against the noir wall. Persistent lips pushed against soft plush ones. Kurt squirmed against Finn, attempting to free himself from the cruel hold.

The boy pulled back for a breath and saw the shaking angel who cowered against the wall. "Oh God, Kurt, I'm sorry." He stepped away, and the angel sunk down to the floor.

And for the first time since he woke to a second chance, the beauty's cheeks washed with tears. The boy bent, hand warily reaching out to wipe the tears that fell so gracefully, but the angel's body curled tight.

A knock sounded from upstairs, and Finn glanced once at the angel before heading upstairs to answer the door.

Kurt pushed off from the floor, and hid in the bathroom adjacent to the room where he cocooned himself within his wings.

"Kurt, please come out," Finn pleaded outside the door, voice filled with apology.

The angel did as he was asked, and Finn frowned when he saw that the wings, usually held high above his head, drooped and dragged upon the floor. Silently, he followed behind Finn back into the room, and Mercedes gasped. She stepped forward from where Puck stood, and she cupped Kurt's cheeks.

"I've missed you so much," he choked, tears jumping into her eyes. "I can still remember when you when taken."

And then she was sobbing, winding her arms around his petite waist. Wide wings wound around Mercedes. "What did they do to you?" She whispered, touching two fingers gently to his frowning lips.

He was far away in a clear memory. Finn's child face twisted up in horror as he shouted at Kurt. Mercedes taking his small body within her arms. His father crumpled before him as he helplessly watched him be taken away.

"Say something, Kurt. Please," she stared at him worriedly, but Kurt had no idea what to say.

So he said nothing at all.

Mercedes backed away from the angel who remained froze, still lost in his memories. The group had not even realized that Finn had gone to fetch something to drink. The four of them sat down.

"I can't believe Finn is lucky enough to live with an actually angel," Puck laughed. "I bet he's fucked that creature so many times already. I hear they're supposed to be the best thing for pleasure," Puck spoke as if Kurt wasn't even in the room, and the sweet gift looked down at his hands. "If that was mine, I would definitely fuck it until it couldn't walk straight."

Kurt's stomach dropped. He felt ignorant to believe that he could be normal at the place he called home. A satisfying sound of flesh on flesh sound as Mercedes whipped her hand across Puck's face caused the angel to look back at the scene in front of him.

"How dare you call him that! How dare you say something so vulgar," she growled with his hands digging hard into her hips.

"What the fuck, Mercedes? Calm down, it's just an animal." Puck looked to Kurt with twisted smile, stood, and stalked forward. "Wanna play, pretty?"

Angels were strong; angels, flawless. Though fear was evident on his sweet pure face, instincts kicked through his body for white wings ruffled and spread in a menacing manor.

But Puck did not stand down; he only continued forward obviously pleased by the reaction he was received.

"What are you doing?" Finn stepped between the angel and the towering boy.

"I was just talking about why you haven't fucked it yet, and it got all defensive!"

"Stay away from him," the boy nearly snarled reaching behind him with an open hand until a petite hand slipped into his.

"Lighten up, Finn. I'm just having a little fun." Glaring, Finn did not loosen up. Instead, he stepped forward and towered over the boy he called his best friend.

"Get out, Puck," and the boy did as he was told but not before shooting Kurt an awful stare.

When the boy was clear from the room, Finn turned to the angel and placed his hands gentle on the pale cheeks. "Are you alright?" Genuine concern filled the boy's voice, and it shocked Finn almost as much as it shocked the angel.

The angel nodded, and Mercedes approached. Moving out of her away, Finn went and sat in the background. "I've missed you so much, baby," he murmured repeating the same line as earlier while taking him into her arms again. "Can I come visit you again?"

The angel nodded and kissed her cheek. Familiar warmth filled her for the friendly lips upon her cheek were the same soft petals she remembered pushing gently against her forehead as a child.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt," and she left abruptly though she had only been at the house from under a hour.

Sitting down, the angel clutched his head for confusion filled his mind. Finn was dazed as well, and what an odd day it had been.

"Kurt?"

The beauty looked up acknowledging the fact that he had been called. "Why wouldn't you speak to Mercedes?"

"Think about it; I've been gone for all these. I was forced to abandon her. When I was taken, who was there for her? Obviously not you, you were too busy with pretentious means for Puck. I didn't think I was ever going to see her again….I was just stunned."

In a flash, Finn had thrown himself to Kurt clutching tight to his petite form. "I'm sorry…for everything that I've ever done to you."

Hesitantly, Kurt raised a hand and ran in through Finn's hair which ended up surprisingly softer than he had expected. After a moment passed, Finn raised his head, stroked plump lips, and lowered his head once more to kiss the plush pillows.

And it felt more natural than breathing. _"You can't learn to love, not even something as precious as an angel."_

Finn pulled away gasping. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, but his voice dissipated when Kurt's eyes appeared a lighter shade though a smile remained far from his lips. A small item was slipped from Finn's hand into Kurt's, and the angel looked down to see Finn's cell phone within his hold. "You can use my phone anytime you want to call her. She misses you, and I know that you've missed her too."

"Thank you," the sweet peel of bells was soft, but it was enough for Finn to smile in response followed about another short peak. "I'm going to start dinner. Your mother is always so exhausted when she comes home from work."

Pale feet flitted silently across the floor nearly covered by the floor length wings that lifted in the nonexistent breeze.

Shaking his head attempting to break away from the daze, Finn cleared his throat trying to find his voice. "Do you need any help?"

A shapely eyebrow rose. "Finn Hudson is going to attempt to help dinner?" Finn nodded, but a dishearten glimmer flashed across the beauty's eyes. "I should warn you ahead of time, I take up the majority of the room," wings pulled back so Kurt's body was human than angel.

"Doesn't matter," Finn shrugged begging silently for the sadness in his creature's eye to disperse.

Ten minutes later, Kurt had a homemade pizza in the oven, and Finn had sauce all over his hands and shirt. "Come over here," the beauty mumbled picking up a dishcloth. "How in Heaven's name did you get sauce in your eyebrow?"

Finn laughed leaning forward to allow him to wipe it away. Eyes flickering up to the window, a shadow lingered in the depths of the trees. The boy, spiked with panic though no actual threat or evidence that the shadow belonged to anything other than a tree or animal, rapidly pulled his beauty into his arms comforted by the fact that he could feel the warmth in his embrace, proof that his angel wasn't going to disappear.

"I think there is someone out there," he whispered, but his angel patted his shoulder soothingly instead of returning the embrace.

"No one is going to hurt," he shushed, but it wasn't himself that Finn was so worried about.

"…_You can't learn to love, not even something as precious as an angel."_

Finn was confused, but someone where hidden under all the horrors of homophobia that were being peeled away in thick layers as a child would a bed filled with thick blankets on a cold night maybe Santana's words weren't as true as she thought them to be.

But then again, Finn had literally just gotten out a relationship with Rachel, and his heart and mind naturally looked for someone to pick up the pieces. So for the sake of the sweet creature, Finn pulled away, solemnly sauntered down to their shared room, flipped on the computer, and watched it flicker to life.

Instantly going to Google, Finn typed up his next question. _Can someone learn to love an angel?_

_There has been much controversy to question if a human can or cannot fall in love with an angel if he or she is not already enchanted by the angel. On several occasions, humans and their angels have indeed lived in harmony and been able to have a romantic relationship._

_Joanna, photographed with her owner in 1872 in Russia, lived a full life until she reported stolen. During their time together, according to a journal, the owner documented how the angel had been a gift and the behavior they shared. On only one account was there the actual statement that he loved her. She was taken five days after the journal entry, and two weeks later, her owner was dead though he had shown signs of illness. It was inferred that his death was the lost love for his angel had reported her returned affections before her untimely death. _

_However, according to a short editorial during 1923_ _in a small city in Australia, a man was kind and gentle with his angel, but she died in his arms. He wept that night for the loss of the sweet creature and the fact that he had been unable to return the gentle affection of her fragile heart. _

Finn was confused; the new information did not help him at all. There was no other choice than to truly find out what he was feeling for the sweet angel.

That night Finn climbed into his own bed instead of Kurt's, and the action granted him furrowed brows from Kurt. The lights had only been out for five minutes when Finn began to feel restless - empty. Crawling out of bed, he tapped Kurt gently on the shoulder.

"Can I sleep here?"

"What's wrong with your own bed?"

_You're not in it…_Finn mentally scolded himself for he didn't know if it was true feelings or simply the wising for a rebound. "It's cold in my bed," he whispered.

The angel shifted over, and that was enough of an invitation for Finn. Sliding under the warmth of the blankets, relief washed over Finn in a soothing sensation.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"…Nothing. Goodnight," he crooked his head silently asking permission for a kiss, and Kurt reached up to meet his lips in a night time embrace before falling into dreamless sleep.

When he woke in the morning, Finn was met with the milky throat of his angel. His eyes darted, and Finn noticed white wings surrounded him as well as the sweet scent of the creature.

"Kurt?" The creature mumbled something incomprehensible, and Finn laughing kissing the beauty's neck. The breathing above him hitched, and Finn paused for a moment surprised at the sudden reaction considering he hadn't even come close to touching his smooth pleasured back.

The boy glanced up to see Kurt's slightly parted lips, and he stroked them idly. For first time, Kurt leaned forward to hesitantly touch his lips to Finn's.

Finn didn't push the creature further; he allowed Kurt to take the lead kissing him back softly. Brushing back a piece of brown hair, Kurt mewed, and his white wings fell around them, a blanket hiding a child during a game of hide-and-seek.

"Wait," Finn pulled away breathing heavily. In response, Kurt instantly moved off of the boy to sit silently on the edge of the bed. Without an explanation, Finn went to his computer before fear began to settle in.

_What does it mean when an angel begins to initiate physical contact? _Finn clicked on the first link that appeared.

_A common symptom of a falling angel is physical contact being initiated by the creature first. _

Finn didn't need to read further, and he was shaken to his very core. "He is going to die because of me," he mumbled brokenly to himself, and he ran upstairs to see Kurt standing idly by the French doors. Just as he reached to the beautiful creature, the doorbell rang, so with a heavy sigh, Finn answered the door.

"Is this the Hummel residence?" Finn nodded. "Is your father or mother home?" A shake of the head answered the question.

"Do you want me to tell them you came by or…?"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll come by some other time." The strange nameless man walked away without another word but not before looking over Finn's shoulder for a split subject.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know. He didn't leave a name or number, but he asked if our parents were home. …He looked really familiar."

Kurt chewed his plush bottom lip, but he remained silent. White ruffled, and Finn could nearly visualize the beauty back on his bed dying because of a hopeless love. The returning idea spiked his pulse, and the panicked boy rushed to the angel's side.

"Kurt, I'm scared," his eyes darted around the room avoiding the wide oceanic eyes filled to the brim with concern.

But the creature calmly cupped his cheeks and forced eye contact. "What is it, Finn? What's wrong?"

"Don't die, Kurt," he breathed, but Kurt's face as well as his hands fell away.

"That is not my decision," he went to turn back to his post, but Finn halted him. "Yes?"  
>Finn just gapped. Words failed to formed and cover the silence, so he mumbled something about homework. Unfortunately for Finn, he didn't get time to relax his mind for Kurt followed him down before asking permission to use the computer.<p>

"You don't need to ask," Finn answered.

Only a few minutes of quiet past until Kurt turning back to Finn, a stunned appearance plagued his face. "Why have you been doing so much research on angels?"

His mouth was a flapping fish, and he had no answer for Kurt. Why did he want to know; why did he care?

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
